User talk:TacticAngel
I was not aware that was your picture. If i must say i am a fan of your work. Supahbadmarine 00:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) That's understandable. So, do you intend to do any work on our humble site beside correcting this issue? Supahbadmarine 01:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what articles you have looked at, but I can assure you it is quite the opposite. People sometimes like to post their gaming info, but it is mostly fluff. I for one have never touched dice or a figurine and never intend to, yet I am a major contributer. If you have Time look at two of my finer unfinished works, the Derkallen and Ezekiel Cornatus. Supahbadmarine 05:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I understand your concerns regarding these two items. Regarding the second it is simply a matter of re-editing the page involved and acrediting it to the original creators. The first iis more complicated, As the image is not being used for Profit or Personal gain and you haven't (As far as i am aware) copyrighted it it is completely within the fair use policy. However i accept that under the same laws (In the UK anyway) we should give full credit to you as the original creator, If you provide me with the Deviant Art link I will add it to the photos info file. Other than this there is nothing we can do for you. I hope this problem can be resolved without issue and I would urge you to join in with some of this sites work as if your images are anything to go by we would be honored to have you here. Yours sincerely --Vegas adict 19:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) By talk sig do you mean the ones BB and Dark Seer use or is it somthing else entirely?--Vegas adict 19:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) As an amateur artist, miniature painter and jewellery designer I can understand your concerns over the fair use act. I know the risks of posting my work on the internet and it being copied and I stipulate that I should receive credit if it is used by a third party. I think the best way to make sure you receive the due credit is to incorporate a clause on any page on which you post your fantastic work. I'm also a huge fan of your work, as every time I see it I'm reminded that I should be practising my drawing more, so I could try and reach your standards. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Total Immortal Stuff Before reading the following, please understand that I'm not trying to say that you should have no rights to your work, I'm simply stating that, really, if nothing was done right now, it would be fine. I just finished taking an advanced video and film special effects class, and half of what we did regarded fair use (as we used royalty free material for stock photos/footage in our effects). When you said "You wouldn't win a fair use argument in the United States, and I believe Wikia is subject to the jurisdiction of California. Simply not making a profit is not enough to win a defense based on fair use. The use of an image would have to be related to the fields of journalism, archiving, critique, or education. The manner my work is displayed here falls into none of those fields", you were, simply put, wrong. It IS fair use when used in entertainment, so long as it is: a) not copyrighted b) attributed to its creator, which it is, because your signature is still clearly visible. If the signature had been removed, you would have your grounds, but, as it was not, there is no violation of fair use. In fact, the image is still filed under the name "Khorne Berserker by tacticangel.jpg" All that being said, you should still get the credit you deserve. I think wikia allows you to make image links, so you could possibly have the image linked to your deviantart page. Victory is Forever! 01:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) OK, three things: #My username is Totalimmortal #I'm a highschool student #In this class I worked with people from Paramount Studios, Universal Studios, and multiple TV producer. I think that's practical Not trying to seem rude, but as a highschool student who does some work in the film industry, I'm constantly not taken seriously, and it annoys me. Victory is Forever! 05:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) There is not really any more need to debateon this. all sides seem to have agreed that adding a link would mostly solve the problem. What more is there to discuss? Supahbadmarine 20:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC)